


A Cup of Tea

by idancewiththefairies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies
Summary: Prisoner of Azkaban: McGonagall invites Remus for tea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Cup of Tea

The first weekend after Remus had returned to Hogwarts as a teacher, he received a note from Professor McGonagall, asking him to join her for tea that Saturday afternoon. He felt nervous knocking on the door to her office, not having quite yet adjusted to the idea of her being his colleague, rather than his strict but kind head of house.

“Professor” he said politely, entering the room.

“Oh Remus, it’s Minerva now, dear” she swiftly crossed the room and pulled the thin weathered man into a firm hug.

He was startled at the embrace but smiled lightly as she marched him down to sit by the fire and poured two cups of tea.

“How did you find your first week of classes then?” she asked with a slight glint in her eye.

Remus let out a sigh, “I think this is what muggles refer to as karma? How on earth did you put up with us?”

“Ah, so you’ve met the Weasley twins” she chuckled, “And just think, there are only two of them!” McGonagall gave him a jovially stern look, which Remus returned with a sheepish grin.

“But in all honesty, I can’t quite believe I’m actually here teaching… I never thought…” he trailed off into a memory which the two of them shared. A careers meeting a number of years ago, in which a younger Remus Lupin had sat, twisting the sleeves of his robes, quietly admitting to his head of house that he secretly hoped to teach one day, if it weren’t for the war, and well… people like him weren’t generally allowed to hold such posts.

McGonagall brought them back to the present, gently saying, “I’m so glad to see you where you belong, I’ve heard some very positive murmurings around the corridors.”

He blushed slightly at the praise. Taking a sip of tea, he ventured to ask what he had wanted to ask ever since receiving the letter from Dumbledore about the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts post.

“I was wondering, Prof-, Minerva… What I mean to ask, well… Harry…” he couldn’t quite formulate the words, but McGonagall smiled at him with understanding, and perhaps even a hint of something like pity.

“Of course, you must want to know all about him. Well, where should I begin…”

As she regaled what she could of Harry’s life and first two years at Hogwarts to the man he should have called uncle, Remus listened enraptured. The life of the boy he did not know, who looked so much like James, but with the eyes and heart of Lily. Suddenly overcome with emotion and memories, Remus let out a muffled sob, trying quickly to regain composure, embarrassed.

“Oh my dear, I’m so sorry” McGonagall hurriedly put down her tea and ushered a handkerchief into Remus’ hand.

“Sorry, sorry, I feel so stupid” Remus sniffed, wiping at his eyes and nose.

“Of course not, it must be difficult to be back here, he shouldn’t be a stranger…”

“You’d have thought I’d be used to living with ghosts by now” he smiled sadly.

“Some places are more haunted than others” she tentatively reached out to give his hand a comforting squeeze.

“It’s worth it for Harry though. He’s not a ghost, and I can still protect him.” Remus’ chin jutted proudly as he said this, and he fixed McGonagall with a steely gaze, as if daring her to question his loyalties. She nodded to show her agreement and respect and wondered to herself how anyone could question the humanity of werewolves when here was a man who had suffered so much but met the world with a steady and principled love. She felt honoured to have witnessed the scarred, lonely boy who arrived at Hogwarts aged 11 to have grown into a passionate and brave young man, and now, more scarred and lonelier than ever, return to teach and to fight.

“Now, indulge me in a game of chess, Professor Lupin?”


End file.
